1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable window blind which may be removably mounted in a window and more particularly relates to a roll up window blind which is adjustable in length for removably mounting in a window frame.
2. Background Art
Heretofore window blinds are fixedly mounted in a window frame or on the wall adjacent to a window with brackets or similar hardware. Although the window blind may be removed from the mounting brackets for cleaning, repair or replacement purposes; however, the mounting brackets or hardware are not intended to be removed, and they require drilling of openings and/or screw anchors in the window frame or the neighboring wall area for their securement. If the mounting hardware is removed, the openings and marks made by the brackets and anchors would remain as damage marks on the window frame or the neighboring wall area. For a temporary or transient resident such as a renter or a student staying at a dwelling or school residence, commonly they are not permitted by the landlord or the school residence rules to damage or deface the walls of a room in the dwelling or residence. Therefore, it is problematic for such persons to install a window blind on a window for privacy requirement.
Moreover, window blinds are of fixed length designed for covering windows of particular widths. For a renter or temporary resident who may have to move frequently it becomes economically unfeasible and wasteful in having to purchase new window blinds every time when moving, and the windows in the new residence have different widths than those in the previous residence even if the resident is permitted to install the blinds on the new windows with permanent means.